Power Play
by lady emebalia
Summary: Stiles and Peter have another play night. Today it's Stiles' turn to make Peter squirm. Part two in the Play series.


**A/N** _This is a sequel to "Play Night" but it can be read as a stand-alone._

 **Warnings:** sexual content, underage, D/s dynamics, pain play, wolfed out sex, rimming, anal play

* * *

 **Power Play**

Stiles closed the chemistry book and stretched.

"Done?" Peter asked from his spot in the leather chair at the side of the coffee table clattered with Stiles' school stuff.

"Yep." Stiles let the word pop. "That should be it for the weekend."

Peter gave him an unreadable look over his book before he turned back to reading.

Stiles had never thought that he could have this and with Peter of all people. It felt so domestic. At least three times a week he spent the afternoon in Peter's apartment, doing his homework or research for the latest baddie in town, whatever was more urgent at the time and caught Stiles' interest.

Peter cooked for them, who knew that Peter could cook, and more often than not they spent the evenings on the couch with a movie.

Peter wasn't a cuddler but it was nice falling asleep next to him and more often than not they spent half the night discussing an obscure topic that had popped into Stiles' mind right before sleep.

The sex was awesome too and Stiles couldn't get enough of it but this made it real. It made it more.

Derek had been the first who had voiced his concerns about his relationship with Peter and Scott hadn't been far behind. But it was this domestic side of their relationship that had convinced them and the rest of the pack that this wasn't just a fuck buddy arrangement.

It had still taken a while to convince them that Peter wasn't abusing Stiles, though. But now they were even covering for him. Officially Stiles spent most of his time with Scott and if his dad suspected that that was a lie, which he most likely did, he just assumed that he was with Derek and for legal reasons the sheriff never said something about it.

Not that Stiles intended to correct his father on who his boyfriend was. At least not until he was eighteen and most likely not even then. Peter wasn't just twice his age, he had a reputation. A well earned one.

Peter was a murderer, a manipulative psychopath who put his own interests above everything else. Stiles knew that and he could never forget it. But somehow he'd become one of those interests.

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall, some piece of modern art, expensive and exclusive just like the rest of the apartment.

"Okay, out." He ordered without even looking at Peter. Instead he gathered his school stuff into a rough pile which he forced into his backpack. "Go and annoy Derek for a while or something. I'll text you when you can come back."

Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bossy, aren't we?" He took his time to put a marker in his book before he set it aside. When he finally stood up, Stiles used the chance to sneak his arms around his waist, grabbing his butt.

"I haven't even started." He gave the butt cheeks a good squeeze and then leaned in for a quick kiss. "And now out, I have some stuff to prepare."

Peter flashed his eyes at him and let out a deep growl which went right to Stiles cock. Not exactly what the werewolf intended, Stiles guessed. Or maybe it was.

Peter canted his hips to bring their groins together and Stiles' cock started to fill. A knowing smirk on his lips Peter moved against him.

Stiles hummed in response and nuzzled into the crook of Peter's neck. Peter tilted his head to give him better access which Stiles used to pepper that spot with little kisses. Baring his throat was a big deal for a werewolf, Stiles had learned and it still made him dizzy, knowing that Peter trusted him this much.

Stiles opened his mouth wider and sucked on the tender flesh. Then he bit down as hard as he could.

Peter made a delicious noise, deep and animalistic like only a werewolf could, and Stiles swelled with pride that it was him who could coax noises like this out of the usually so self-controlled man.

Their hips smashed together, hard cocks rubbing against each other with too many layers between them. It would be easy to just give in and get off right now but today was their play night and Stiles had plans.

"Out." Stiles gave Peter a hard smack on the ass. "And don't jerk off while you're out, you're mine tonight."

"Can't wait." Peter nipped playfully at Stiles throat with blunt human teeth before they parted. Then he turned on his heel and was out of the apartment a second later.

They had used Stiles' room or other various locations for their play dates but Peter's apartment was just convenient. No fathers who could come home early and it was insulated enough that they didn't have to worry about the neighbors. And the pack knew not to disturb them on a play night. At least Scott had learned that lesson the hard way, the poor guy still couldn't look at sharpie without blushing.

Stiles stood in the middle of the living room for at least five minutes, debating with himself if he should jerk off real quick but decided against it.

When his erection finally had flagged down, he turned around to set up the scene. Which was done in less than a minute and he could have done it while Peter was in the bathroom but that wasn't the point. Anticipation was part of the game.

Besides, Stiles wanted to cook dinner first.

When Peter came back, he stopped in the door and tried to figure out what Stiles was up to.

Pretending that he was busy stirring the tomato sauce Stiles gave him time to take in the room with all senses.

The table was set but otherwise the apartment looked just like before. Stiles had used onions, garlic and quite a few other spices for the sauce and mixed with his own arousal it should be enough to mask the one out of place scent.

"You cooked for me?" Peter came up behind him. He put his hands lightly on Stiles hips and rested his chin on his shoulder to have a look in the pot.

"Get naked and sit down." Stiles gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It should be ready in five."

Stiles felt the raised eyebrow more than he saw it but then Peter returned the gesture with a quick peck on the corner of Stiles' mouth before he slipped away to do as he was told.

Peter disappeared into the bedroom to undress. Since Stiles hadn't told him to strip in front of him he would do it in private and of course he would fold his clothes neatly on the chair he kept in the bedroom for that purpose alone.

Control freak, Stiles thought but couldn't hide a grin. Taking that control from him, leaving Peter open and vulnerable, that was something Stiles couldn't get enough of and he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that Peter let him do that to him.

Peter came back stark naked but he moved with confidence.

"Interesting." Was his only comment when he found the butt plug and the lube on his chair.

They didn't have many toys, a fact Stiles intended to change, but they had a few plugs. This one was of medium size and he knew that Peter could take it without much effort.

Stiles watched him out of the corner of his eye, holding his breath. For one, there was a naked Peter right there with two strong fingers deep in his ass to make himself ready for the toy. And two, Stiles wanted to see if he noticed that something was off before he had the toy in place. He didn't.

A minute later Peter sat there, fully seated on the plug, with a _what now?_ expression directed at Stiles.

Stiles ignored him for a moment while he strained the pasta. When he turned around, drying his hands with a towel, Peter had a suspicious look on his face.

"Don't you want to wash your hands before we eat?" Stiles asked with a wide gesture, towel flapping.

When Peter came out of the bathroom, he was half hard and frowning.

Stiles smirked at him.

Peter sat down carefully and shifted a little until he was comfortable with with plug but he didn't say a word while Stiles fixed two plates with pasta drowned in tomato sauce.

While they ate Stiles talked a mile a minute as if this was a normal dinner and Peter wasn't sitting naked next to him. And as if he wasn't getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

By the time their plates were empty Peter was covered in sweat and when Stiles leaned over to have a closer look he found his cock standing full and flushed and already leaking precome.

"What was on the plug?" Peter finally caved. He still tried to look unimpressed but he was subtly shifting from one cheek to the other and his grip on the edge of the table was a bit too tight to count as casual.

"Oh, that." Stiles pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair. "Fun story actually. Deaton and I are experimenting with different kinds of wolfsbane. Did you know that there are over 250? You can get some interesting effects when you mix it with other herbs. Especially for werewolves."

"Wolfsbane?" Peter choked out but it spoke of the trust he had in Stiles that he didn't rip out the plug immediately.

"Are your hands itching?" Stiles asked.

Peter studied his hands for a second. "No."

"See?" Stiles grinned at him. "Not deadly and easily neutralized by water." He stood up and stepped behind Peter. He gently put his hands on his shoulders and started to knead the tense muscles there. After a second Peter relaxed a bit and let his head fall back against Stiles' stomach.

"It should take full effect in a few minutes." Stiles told him, working his hands to Peter's chest. "Give it an hour or two and your hole will be puffy and red and so sensitive." He pinched Peter's nipples and the werewolf closed his eyes with a groan.

Stiles took his time, raking his fingers over Peter's chest and stomach, playing with his nipples while he waited for the wolfsbane to take full effect.

When Peter was sweating in earnest and couldn't sit still anymore, Stiles leaned in and kissed his throat.

"I think we can start now." He whispered against the salty slick skin. There was a glint of blue behind half-lid eyes and Stiles knew that it took every ounce of willpower Peter had to not pop fangs and claws right now. But they were getting there.

Peter swallowed thickly.

"This is where the fun begins." Stiles promised and nipped at his throat before he stepped back. "Get over to the chair, I want a good view."

Peter moved awkwardly and not only because of the plug in is ass. His legs were shaking and his rock hard cock bobbed with every step he made. Stiles had to adjust himself in his pants at that sight.

"Sit down, legs wide." Stiles instructed and took a seat opposite to him.

The required position forced the plug deeper into Peter and angled it right against his prostate. He still tried to play it nonchalant and cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, though.

In his chair Stiles leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, watching Peter coldly.

"Just for your information." He said. "If you come before I allow you to, the plug stays where it is the whole night. Understood?"

Peter met his eyes but his stare had lost its intensity. With the plug and the wolfsbane it was impossible for him to sit still.

"Understood." He gritted out, fingers flexing around the ends of the armrest and Stiles couldn't wait for the claws to come out.

"Take yourself in hand." Stiles ordered. "Give me a show."

Peter started with slow strokes over his whole length, sweat and precome easing the way.

By now Stiles was achingly hard in his pants, his erection straining against the zipper, but it wasn't time just yet to take off his clothes. Instead he palmed himself through the denim while he watched Peter working his glistering cock. Stiles licked his lips.

Knowing what he did to Stiles, Peter cradled his balls with his other hand while he bucked his hips into his fist. The thrusts must be hell for his ass, the plug probably working his prostate mercilessly, but he still tried to stare Stiles down.

"Keep going." Stiles couldn't keep still himself, one hand kneading his inner thigh while he ground the heel of his other hand against the base of his cock. "Bring yourself to the edge."

Stiles watched him fucking his own fist, thumb brushing over the head now and then, and waited until the muscles in his stomach twitched just so and his rhythm faltered and he knew that Peter was just a stroke away from coming.

"Stop." He said sharply. "Hands off."

Peter's hands flew back to the armrest and now the claws were out. His chest was heaving, his head hanging and Stiles caught a hint of glowing eyes.

"Perfect." Stiles' breath caught at that sight and he had to press down hard on his erection to not come in his pants. "Take a deep breath and focus on the plug. Feel the burn of the wolfsbane."

Burn was a mild word for what Peter must be feeling, Stiles knew that. Moving should be agony now but not moving should be agony as well.

However, Peter's cock stood rock hard, flushed deep red and dripping with a mixture of sweat and precome. Beads of sweat were rolling down his chest and falling from his chin.

Stiles gave him a minute to compose himself before he started the next round.

"Take yourself in hand again."

Reluctantly but without a word of protest, Peter closed his fingers around his shaft. He didn't even have a sassy comment left.

"Bring yourself to the edge."

Peter had enough self-control left to retract the claws on the hand working his cock but the other one clawed into the leather of his favorite chair without him really noticing.

"That's it, a little more."

Peter grunted, a growl coming deep from his chest, and there was blood on his mouth where his fangs had caught the lip. But he moved his hand up and down his erection while his hips stuttered and twitched uncontrolled.

"Please." He finally broke. "Please, I can't." The words came out chewed and broken through his fangs.

"You can." Stiles assured him. "Just a little more. You're doing good. You can do it."

Peter's movement had lost every bit of finesse, there was only animalistic need left while he bucked his hips into his fist, his whole body trembling.

"Stop."

With a cry Peter let go of his throbbing cock. If it was frustration or relief, Stiles couldn't tell and he doubted that Peter knew the difference either.

"You're doing so good." Stiles stood up and slowly walked around Peter's chair, fingertips trailing over his arm and shoulder until his hand closed around his throat, forcing his face up.

Stiles gave him an upside down kiss on the fangs. He licked the sweat from his lips stretched over too many teeth.

"Think you can go another round?" Stiles asked.

Peter's breath hitched.

"No." He gritted out, claws deeply embedded in the ruined armrest. That grip was the only thing keeping him from coming, they both knew that. "I'll come."

Stiles let go of Peter's throat and let his hand travel over his chest and stomach until he came close the base of his cock.

"Let me come." He bucked his hips and the head of his cock brushed over the back of Stiles' hand, leaving a smear of precome. "Please, I need … please let me come … please …"

"I'm not even naked and you want to come." Stiles nibbled his way down his neck. "That's a little bit selfish, don't you think?"

Peter didn't answer, too focused on breathing and not coming.

"You know what?" Stiles drew a featherlight line with the tip of his finger from the base to the precome smeared head. Peter let out a strangled noise but didn't come.

"I'll do the next round." A wicked grin on his lips Stiles closed his hand around him and gave his shaft a few quick strokes but he let go the second Peter's muscles pulled tight for his orgasm.

Peter snapped his fangs in frustration.

Stiles did it again and again, riding the edge until Peter sobbed under his touch, body taut and trembling.

"Knew you could do it." Stiles rested his hand on Peter's chest, helping him to calm down. "You earned yourself a break. Just sit tight while I clear the table."

Peter made a confused noise, the dinner table completely forgotten by now. Stiles gave him one last pat on the shoulder before he went over and started to stack the dishes.

Peter needed the break or he would come with the next touch, Stiles knew that, so he took his time to put the dishes in the washer and then he searched for some tupperware to store the leftovers.

By the time Stiles had everything in order, Peter had calmed down. His claws were still out and he was twitching but he breathed evenly with his head bowed. Sweat was running down his body and his hair was plastered to his head as if he'd just stepped out of the shower.

He didn't seem to notice when Stiles came over to him. He didn't even lift his head when Stiles stripped in front of him.

"Peter, look at me." Stiles ordered when he'd shed the last piece of clothing. Slowly the werewolf lifted his head, his blue glowing eyes wandering unfocused over Stiles' body until they settled somewhere around his middle.

Stiles had to squeeze the base of his cock to not come at the sight of Peter like this. He'd done this. He'd broken down this werewolf to the trembling mess in front of him.

"I'm going to ride you." Stiles lubed himself up while he spoke, not that Peter really noticed. "You'll be a good little werewolf and won't come."

Peter gave him a nod and slipped deeper into the chair to make it easier for Stiles to sit in his lap.

Arching to come himself, Stiles was done with foreplay and climbed in the offered lap.

"Take a deep breath." He said and then lowered himself on Peter's cock. Their foreheads met while they both tried to adjust to the new sensation. "I want to feel your claws."

With Peter's claws raking over his back and pricking his ass cheeks Stiles started to move. He lifted himself up and slammed back down, knowing that each thrust had to ram the plug against Peter's prostate.

Peter growled and whimpered under him while Stiles rode his cock hard and fast. He needed to come almost as badly as Peter did.

It didn't take long until Stiles bowed his back, falling willingly into the claws holding him, and spilled his release over Peter's slick stomach.

Bonelessly Stiles sank forward, his head resting on Peter's shoulder while the last aftershocks ripped through him.

"That was good." He mumbled and just stayed like that for a moment.

Under him Peter couldn't stay still for long with the wolfsbane working inside him. With a sigh Stiles let Peter's cock slip out and then he sank to his knees between Peter's legs.

"You didn't come." He observed, the deep red evidence right in front of his nose. "Time for your reward."

He tapped the base of the plug which coaxed a delicious noise out of Peter so he did it again. Taking his time he twisted and moved the toy around before he finally pulled it out.

Peter cried out when it slipped out of his body.

"You're as red and puffy as I'd expected." Stiles said in awe. "Let's see if you're as sensitive as expected as well."

He spread him wide open with both hands and licked with the flat of his tongue over the gaping hole.

Peter let out a strangled noise.

"You can come now." Stiles informed him before he drove back in. He licked around the rim before he sealed his lips around the hole and sucked.

Peter keened and trembled, one clawed hand finding Stiles' scalp as if Peter needed something to hold on to.

Stiles gave his hole another hard suck and Peter came with a howl.

Stiles suckled him through the aftershocks, the ring of muscle clamming down around his tongue before he drew back to admire his work.

The werewolf lay sprawled out in the chair, sticky with sweat and come and just looking gorgeous. His features were back to human but he was still twitching and shaking.

"Think you can manage a shower?" Stiles asked, not even sure if Peter was conscious. "We should neutralize the wolfsbane."

At that Peter cracked open an eye.

Peter could barely walk so Stiles dumped him in the bathtub instead where he didn't do much more than to rinse him down. And then Stiles had to help him over to the bed.

"That was intense." Peter spoke for the first time when he lay dry and warm in Stiles arms.

"But good?" Stiles asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Yes." Peter said, already half-way to sleep.

"Good." Stiles snuggled closer. "Because next time I'm going to put that stuff on your cock."


End file.
